


Magnolia↹Oleander

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: Bgm:Magnolia-M2U《宫》和《拥抱黄金飞翔》的拉郎。很草率，不好吃。强行把MOMO变成南朝鲜人了（。）以及忘了从哪儿看到的MOMO本名叫曹黎焕。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 5





	Magnolia↹Oleander

——

DISC ↹

“MOMO.”

“？”

“好名字。”

DISC o

他应该去死才对。

透明无色的液体在吊瓶控速器里汇聚成小半段。他看着扁平密封袋里新的药液从上半截断开的导管末端滴落，坠入平静的水面与其融为一体。

盘尼西林，青霉素——毋庸置疑，况且他对此也不过敏——啪嗒，第一千滴。

他应该去死，而不是被困在病房里，两肋插管拔去缝合的伤口即便即将长好也发散着皮下组织以下隐约的钝痛，右手被抗生素的一排整齐的针孔死死按在床上动弹不得，还有氧气面罩和心跳监视器，全身上下唯一活动自如的居然只有那对三四个小时之前刚重见光明的眼球。

一千零二，他眼皮颤动了一下。差点忘了这个数数的无聊小游戏。

他应该死在教堂里，幸田弘之的身旁，哆哆嗦嗦地窥见惊诧的女人和灰黑掺了红粉的走马灯。

灰黑是夜，是他作为MOMO的人生，那些见不得人的工作，天亮就惨白寡淡得令人生厌；红粉他记得清楚，是夹竹桃的颜色，被他亲手解决的兄长用他见惯了的鲜血和脑浆滋养了最美的夹竹桃花。

虽然如此，但是青花鱼寿司真的很好吃，那时鲜活的伤口也不似麻药退去后加倍的肉体贯穿痛那么可怖。

那么是谁救了他，用这种最仁慈也最残忍的方式予罪人赦免。

DISC m

“他怎么样了？”

男人西装革履负手而立，身后的医生护士对视一眼，护目镜下不确定的眼神交替闪烁。

“不需要孤问第二遍吧？”

压低成陈述语气的疑问句，言罢李信扭头瞥了眼似是斟酌措辞的主治医生，比常人更大也更黑的瞳仁深不见底，只头顶日光灯管斜斜地落进黑潭一角坠成明亮的星子，无端为冷漠的面庞添了些柔和的人情味。

然而在受太子信任才受命主持手术全程及术后修复工作的医生眼里这明显是暴风雨的前兆，他干咳一声，接过护士手中的检测报告，忙不迭答复。

“回太子殿下，曹先生各项生命体征皆在正常范围之内，手术进行非常成功，但是...”他停顿，小心翼翼地观察了一下李信的神色。

“接着说。”李信抬了抬一边眉毛。

“但是...”医生深呼吸一口气，“不知为何，曹先生始终没有清醒的迹象。我们检查过他的眼球运动情况，应该是处于中度昏迷状态，至于为何一直没有苏醒，我们也是束手无策，辜负了您的嘱托是我的失职。”说完便要单膝跪下。

“不必，你们做得足够了，先退下吧。”李信转正上身，抬起原本背在身后的右手阻止了医生的动作，接着食指向后弹动，显然是让他两人离开。

待走廊里只剩他一人，李信方才向左挪动些许，这个角度让他更清楚地看到病床上被支架、医疗器械和厚厚的被子包围的人。

“桃太郎。”

他低语，接着那只遣走臣下的骨节分明的手覆上门把手。

“咔哒”

DISC o

开门的声音。

MOMO的眼睫不可避免的震了震。不，这不是不可避免，他想，离开党之后多少产生的松懈果然还是导致了自己的退化——他本可以将这个人类的反射行为遏止至无。

而现在那个曾在一面木板后长久注视他的人正走向他，脚步声缓慢且清晰，MOMO猜想那应该是一具年轻自信甚至有点自负的肉体，但这个人不知用了什么手段把本就与尸体无异的他从异国他乡冰冷的教堂转移到母国的医院里，又安排人手把他从死神的镰刀尖边缘拉回来。

嘁，多此一举。

皮鞋敲地的声音近了，弱了，低了，最终消散在淡淡的消毒水气味里，取而代之是阖上的眼前暗度上升，暗示光源的方向此时被人占据，也就是说那个人正站在他身边，与他的直线距离不超过半臂。

为什么要救我？

这个问题在MOMO脑海里只是短短存在一瞬，来不及让神经递质传递信号就消失不见，随之而来是更多问题，过滤去不重要的选项，仅剩下“你是谁”，

和“我该如何杀死你”。

MOMO从不知“感恩”为何物，与幸田等人的短暂交往并未教会他任何从前在组织内时就被放弃的，属于“人”的“感情”。MOMO应当是纯理性的，盘踞他那颗聪明大脑的只能是一串串配方公式和各种利益权衡，而不是对一个救了他的人抱有那种他没有也不想有的，人类的同理心。

对方在靠近，呼吸声逐渐变清晰。也许对方在确认自己是否真如那些好骗的医生所言仍然昏迷，但距离拉近得有些超出他的预料，更令他有不比一指甲盖多的诧异的是对方似乎对最能证实或证伪的他的眼球并不如何感兴趣，而是靠下了些。

他几乎感觉得到对方呼出的热气大片大片喷吐在自己耳侧。

“孤知道你很清醒。”

他听到那人不疾不徐地阐述一个事实，接着是另一个。

“曹黎焕。”

语调平静，声音柔软。

我见过你。

曹黎焕如此想着，输液针强硬牵出而流出血液的手猛地抬起按住李信的脖颈。

DISC m

后背撞上心跳监视器时李信还是被疼痛刺激得忍不住皱了皱眉。

面前这个细瘦得可以说是病态的青年力道远比他预想的大了不少，来自后颈的压制很快转变成掐着脖子向上提，随即被对方另一边手肘低着喉结和以上柔软的皮肉向前用力。李信习武数年的反应力迫使他应激性地抬手向后捂住后脑勺防止枕部受冲导致休克，而青年梏着对方的小臂二次用力，另一手摘下呼吸面罩，血液顺着手臂线条细细地蜿蜒虬曲干涸的红黑痕迹狰狞而艳丽。

看来当初在日本保存实力的不止自己。李信不无头疼地心下做出判断。

对方扼着他呼吸通道的行为已经让他有些呼吸困难，难以想象这个十几秒之前还躺在病床上了无生气的男人居然能在术后伤未完全愈合的前提下完成一套堪比精密机械操作的擒拿动作连带整个人飞快从厚重的被褥下抽身而出。

果然还是大意，头晕的感觉愈演愈烈，再不行动恐怕会窒息在这个疯子手下。李信狠下心来咬破舌尖，尖锐的疼痛暂时冲醒了混沌的头脑，他抓紧时机手横向成刀，用力劈在对方裹满纱布的腰侧。

一声痛呼之后锁喉的气力发软地滑了下去，李信蹲在地上断断续续地干呕，足足半分钟后他才重新抬头望着那双被疼痛折磨也不忘怨毒地盯着自己的深茶色眸。

“那些医生果然除了医术什么都不懂，”他扶住有些酸痛的下巴倚着乱成一团的器械站起身，有些狼狈但仍居高临下地看着病床上痛和痉挛而缩成一团的人，“靠眼球转动假仿昏迷，孤的猜测对吗？”

他不指望对方会给予他任何他满意或不满意的答复，整理着有了些褶皱的袖口自顾自接着说，“不过，对自己的救命恩人这样，孤真的很心寒。”边说还边摇了摇头，右手钳住颤抖野兽的下颚骨强迫对方视线向上。

“你的命是孤留下来的，所以你是孤的所有物。”李信对着面前因为痛苦或是愤怒或是其他什么理由而圆睁双眼咬牙切齿的大型动物勾了勾嘴角，优雅又诱惑，“你不是桃太郎，你是孤一个人的MOMO.”

“好久不见，我的桃。”

DISC ↹

“孤的府邸不会有人打扰，书房以外的地方你可以随意走动，想看书的话只要在孤在那里处理工作以外的时间去也是可以的，孤对自己的藏书种类有信心。”

“府里有专用的厨师，韩料日料和西餐都有，你吃不惯的话也可以让仆人去外面买。”

“孤已经命管家把客房收拾出来了，所以不用担心没有地方睡。”

“噢当然，”李信放下安设在私人轿车内的专线电话听筒，挂着得体笑容偏头看看身旁座位上背对着他试图把一米八还多的大个子挤进车框角落的MOMO，“孤的床也不小。”

后者一愣，又往座位和车门之间的缝隙里塞了塞，但总算是肯扭头看看他了，自打豆腐店里见到本人起就是那双湿漉漉的眼睛，现在也湿漉漉的，未见真正消减多少的敌意和防备亦被过长的刘海掩盖了去，倒像什么等着主人揉捏的可怜巴巴小动物，哪有两个星期前被捏着下巴还要发狠了去咬人手指的凶猛模样？

李信这么想也确实这么做了：他冲小动物招了招手，于是MOMO一脸不情不愿地移动了几厘米，摇摇头表示不能再多了。

李信快被他气笑了：“敢忤逆孤的你可是第一个。”说罢干脆自己凑过去，随意揉着MOMO一头半长发。

手感还不错，李信一边想一边继续揉，捻到发梢开玩笑似的问了句：“比孤的头发还长了不少啊，要不要剪掉呢？”

长久的沉默，接着他听到MOMO细得像蚊子哼哼的小声抗议：“不。”

“你会说话的嘛。”李信逗他，算是过了把报复他出院前后都一言不发假装哑巴行为的嘴瘾，“孤可是记得你在日本说了什么的，张口就问孤是不是来杀你，啧，要不是你声音好听，孤真就打算就地把你解决了。”

说是这么说，但是他当时确实是为了摸排情况专程去那条他绝对不会再去第二次的街巷和那家昏暗的豆腐店，也早就做好了不会被友善对待的准备。李信低头闭眼叹了口气，再睁开眼发现MOMO正一动不动地盯着他看。

“怎么了？”他被盯得有些发怵，心想自己应该没说什么话刺激这疯子的神经吧。

结果MOMO还是盯着他。

“你...撒谎。”

我没有。李信试图反驳，但是对方看他的眼神着实过于真挚以至于他有一种再否认对方下一秒就会哭出来的错觉。“好好好，孤逗你玩儿的。孤把你救回来确实是留你有用。”

MOMO疑惑地歪了歪头。

“一点私事，过一阵子你就知道了。”见MOMO一脸好奇宝宝的表情，李信觉得还需要说些什么把他那该死的好奇心堵回去，“还有就是你长的不错，孤挺喜欢。”

这倒是实话，李信从来不否认自己性取向的问题，以他的地位就算有人议论也会很快止于无声。他也不耻于将这个事实告诉MOMO，更不在乎后者怎么想。

当然不在乎不等于不好奇。说完这些的李信反过来注视着MOMO，见他沉默不语，藏在头发里只露出一点的耳廓倒是红了起来。

“我是直的。”半晌，MOMO吐出这么一句话，神色平静，如果忽略他声音的些许颤抖的话。

“哦？那刚才是谁对孤的床那么感兴趣？”李信玩心大起，凑到MOMO耳边说悄悄话。

桃子的桃耳朵更红了。

DISC o

MOMO从未设想过皇室成员宅邸的构造。

不是夸张，他向来对这种无聊的臆想活动不感兴趣，因此对于真正站在李信家的会客厅里这件事，MOMO并没有产生诸如惊讶欣喜等一系列情绪。

或者说这些情绪对他是陌生的，比这栋大宅还要陌生，唯一与其匹敌的只有李信靠近他时心跳诡异的加速。

他是间谍，至少是前间谍，他的职业词典里没有对于这种现象的任何解释，它只是让他面对李信展现出一些无端的窘迫。

李信...他听来来往往的仆人按捺不住激动的低声交谈。

再过两个星期整，他就会作为新王正式登基。

哦。

MOMO不置可否。他不关心李信未来如何...但好像又不是那回事，应该说是不那么关心，否则他也不会分出部分精力偷听仆人之间大部分无营养的对话，只为获得一些此前李信本人并未告知他的，有关前者的信息。

李信对他终究还是隐瞒了什么，同时也像无所隐瞒，譬如最令他困惑的关于李信如何掌握他这个本应该是警局登记里拥有“已死亡”虚构状态的人从外貌到工作到下榻地址等等资料这个问题，联系到对方的身份似乎也迎刃而解。

MOMO垂下头，闷声不响地跟着管家走进为他准备的客房。

“少爷特别嘱咐过了，曹先生不用太拘束，在这里有什么不习惯直接跟老臣或者跟任何一个仆人说就可以。”管家指着室内的装潢，“这里的家具设置也是按照少爷的描述改装的，希望您喜欢。”

自上垂下，可以用抽绳收放的窗帘，和完全嵌入天花板的主灯...居然还有大屏电视。MOMO忍不住摸了一下电视银色的金属边框，不得不承认李信的手段居然全面到还能猜出他的喜好。

“那么，老臣就先退下了，先生有需要再喊老臣。”管家见他举动欣慰地笑了笑，鞠了个躬便退了出去。

MOMO沉默地注视管家离开。他惯于沉默并且安于沉默，自是不可能说出什么“慢走”之类相送的话语。

沉默是个好东西，能隐藏起很多不方便暴露在日光下的情绪。MOMO走到窗边，落地窗外正对皇室的花园，有园丁在修剪园里不知名的花卉，白色的一朵一朵，下面零星地缀了些绿叶。

MOMO不懂花。MOMO也不懂李信。

大抵皇室便是如此思想古怪。

他又想到那个皇子在车上的一举一动，无处安放的手抬起来捏了捏耳垂。

DISC m

“您真的放心他独自进入您的府邸？”

李信对司机充满困惑的问题置若罔闻，单手托着下巴看着窗外一闪即逝的风景。

“那又如何？”良久，他乜斜着眼瞥了下后视镜，“孤对他生活自理的能力还是有信心的，再说，不是还有那么多仆人吗？”

司机在前面叹了口气：“殿下知道我不是这个意思...”

“孤比你懂，他这个人现在惹不出事的。”李信打断他的话，“虽然确实是不能动的家伙，但寄人篱下的隐忍和自觉倒是不少，乍一看是个乖孩子啊...离皇宫还有多远？”

“三分钟左右。”

“孤在车上跟你说的这些话等到了那里就忘掉吧，除了无可避免的人之外孤不想让多余的人知道MOMO的事。”

“是。”

一路无言，李信抚平衣服上的褶皱，正了正坐姿。

他确实不想让更多的人知道MOMO，包括他的父亲，当今陛下。

在他成为新王之前MOMO只能作为一个秘密，在小王子驯化这只毛色漂亮的狐狸之前他要将他好好藏起来。

一开始他只是为自己寻找一颗好用的棋子而已。好用，听话，来去无踪的棋子。

手下收集情报的人告诉他这个从间谍组织逃走的与他年龄相仿的人，沉着，冷静得甚至有些冷血。于是他自降身份登门拜访，不曾想一见钟情就是这么简单。

MOMO拒人千里的本事就是最好的魅力。李信想着想着笑了一下，待司机拉开车门后调整了下情绪，低身踏出车。

他总会得到他的。

DISC o

等MOMO反应过来的时候，他已经在李信这里骗吃骗喝（？）了一个多星期。

起初他还是有些抗拒的，但床真的很软，比以前睡过的任何床都软，以至于睡惯了硬板床的MOMO在失眠了在这里的第一个晚上之后腰疼了一个白天。

不过真正让他觉得时间过得飞快的还是最近频繁出没于府邸的来自皇室的人，文官武官，居然还有设计师和裁缝。MOMO从房间门缝里看人走来走去，嘴里叼着条小鱼干吧唧吧唧。

还挺好吃。他边嚼边想。下次要不要给李信尝尝。

过了一会儿又觉得不太对：我为什么要给他。

在他的胃先他一步体会到有钱人的快乐之后MOMO就没少蹭饲主——指李信——的钱去买小零食。

并不是说家里做的饭菜不对胃口，只是他更喜欢这种便宜的味道。

想到这里他突然愣了一下。

自己什么时候开始把这里当“家”了，“家”又是什么。

MOMO把小鱼干咽了下去，满头问号地抓抓更长了的头发（他一度想剪，但是被李信拦住。MOMO果然还是不懂这个前后不一的人），回房间翻开新买的书。

他在某次溜出去的时候顺手买了它，大开本，画满了色调清新的插图，一看就是给小孩看的那种，但MOMO就是无端地喜欢。

也许是被封面吸引，后来又被故事吸引。

狐狸对小王子说：“对我而言，你只不过是个小男孩，就像其他千万个小男孩一样。我不需要你，你也同样用不着我。对你来说，我也不过是只狐狸，就跟其他千万只狐狸一样。然而，如果你驯养我，我们将会彼此需要，对我而言，你将是宇宙间惟一的了；我对你来说，也是世界上惟一的了。”

他心头一颤，不免觉得有些吊诡的熟悉在其中，并且确定李信的书房里绝对也有这么一本书。

MOMO翻着插图发呆，看小小的王子和小小的狐狸，直到有人敲门，他抬了抬眼，便见李信推门进入。

DISC ↹

“在看书？”

李信声音轻松，显然登基的事让他心情大好。

“嗯。”MOMO低声回应，把刚打开的书页又合了回去，“有事？”

眼前的皇子轻轻摇了摇头：“不是什么大事，就是孤登基穿的礼服样式定好了，过两三天应该就能做好。”

MOMO“哦”了一声。

“你就不能稍微表现得有兴趣一点？”李信嫌弃他，随后看到桌上的书，“《小王子》？孤还在想寄来的账单为什么会有书的条目。”

他饶有趣味地看了看硬封皮的书本封面。这样的姿势使MOMO轻易便能看到李信有些肉感的脸颊和比脸颊更肉看起来也更软的嘴唇。MOMO咽了口口水。

“声音太大了，MOMO君。”李信又在用他那温软的日语了，他扭头，好笑地看着被他这一句话整得有些局促的MOMO。

“那么你呢..？”

“嗯？”

李信明显是没有料到对方会这么问，睁大了眼眨了眨。

“我是说，”MOMO拽着他的衣服袖子像是急于求证什么，“你对我呢？也是驯服吗？”

他很久没有这样迫切的情感了，MOMO心想。他盯着李信的眸子看，那里从一瞬间的震惊变成了然，最后又多了什么别的东西。

“你希望是什么？”

李信只是笑，唇角的弧度邪得很，唇瓣一张一合夺去MOMO本来也所剩无几的没有被夺走的注意力。

有一些异样的情愫。

MOMO脸憋得通红，李信靠得太近了，他想。

DISC m

他亲了一下MOMO，后者没有反抗他。

桃的唇瓣冰凉没有血色，简单触碰后李信做出判断。

DISC o

李信亲了一下他，他没有反抗前者。

皇子的唇瓣是温热柔软的粉，MOMO捂着嘴手忙脚乱，差点从座位上摔下去。

DISC ↹

总之就是这么不明不白地确定了关系。

之后的生活其实也没什么大的变化，除了在感情方面异常迟钝的曹先生后知后觉地反应过来自己是变相被占了便宜以外，真的没什么大的变化。

他闲得不行，与此相对的是李信忙得不行。MOMO吃着零食看未来的小皇帝试穿赶制出的新的礼服，嘴上不停，看人的动作也不停。

许是他盯得太过热切，李信扭头时MOMO正在舔棒棒糖（他是不太懂世界上为什么有人会喜欢吃苦咖啡味的糖），对于前者突然看向他并未做出什么反应。

他吃糖居然还要双手握着糖棍，成年人的手掌包裹着小棍惨兮兮地露了个糖球出来。李信真的有被这个小情人可爱到，拖着有些重的礼服走到MOMO面前问他好不好看。

MOMO抬头看他，嘴里还含着糖，认真地点点头：“吼康（好看）。”

其实就算李信不穿衣服他也会说好看的。

情感线突然开窍的MOMO桑在心里认真地补充了一句。

DISC ↹

李信登基的那天MOMO缩在自己的小房间里看直播。

他当然是不可能去现场的，当然，他也不是很想去。

他看电视的框框里李信有板有眼地完成一系列流程，表情严肃又认真。

就这样成王了啊。MOMO盘腿坐在床上心想。

他看到第三遍回放时房门终于敲响，接着刚才还在电视里的新王欢呼着扑向他，抱着情人依然细瘦的身子骨在床上滚了个圈。

李信换下了那身礼服，此时穿着简装，胸口的装饰硌在MOMO脸上有些疼。

“不用去宴会吗？”他把自己从李信怀里挖出来，改成自己搂着李信的姿势。

这之前他听人说了，登基之后还要应付一大堆王室贵族，很累的。

“我翘班了！”

李信说得理直气壮，完全不像是那个未登基时就一丝不苟处理事务的王上：“反正都是些老头啦，比起跟我肯定还是跟父亲更熟，我才不要去赔笑脸。”

他慷慨陈词完毕，低头一看MOMO还像宕机一样瞅着他看：“怎么？我脸上有东西？”

MOMO摇了摇头。李信坐在他大腿上，这让他能脸贴着前者外衣也掩饰不了的柔软胸脯。“我只是在想，”他倚着李信嘟嘟囔囔，“你什么时候把口癖改掉了？”

李信揉了揉在自己胸口拱来拱去的这颗脑袋：“只是在你面前不打算再说而已。对于我的子民，我还是孤，当然现在应该是朕了。而对于你嘛...”他俯身亲了亲MOMO的头顶，“我只是李信而已。”

DISC ↹

他们最后还是滚到了一起——理所当然。

平日温顺的桃在床上好像变了个人，扣着身上那人弹翘的屁股往下压，而他的东西正抵着李信的臀缝试图找到一个可以进入的口。

“你太心急了。”

李信推着MOMO的胸口，支起下半身。他们之间的距离好像缩短了，李信两指扣着MOMO的那根，颤颤巍巍地往自己里面送。

MOMO还是太瘦，真不知道平时一挑十的饭量结果到底长到了哪里。李信送进去一个头，异物侵入的扩充感让他皱了皱眉。

结果MOMO使坏一样在李信跳抖着的性器上撸了一把，后者腿一软，直接坐了下去。

好吧。李信软在MOMO怀里直喘气。他知道那些蛋白质都长到哪儿了。

但他来不及多想，因为身下那个人暗示一般顶了顶胯，眼神却又无辜得要命，水灵灵地眨巴眨巴。

“这样的话我不好动诶...”

该死的。李信骂了句粗，扶着MOMO瘦削的肩膀尝试上下动了动。

MOMO在他下巴以下轻或重地喘息，呼吸打在喉结上锁骨上，本来就红的地方变得更加红。李信得了窍门，掌握了节奏便借着结实的大腿下坐的反弹力和惯性向上，胸上的肉一抖一抖的，乳头被性欲刺激到，硬硬地立在胸口。

他的性器还在MOMO小腹上磨蹭，那旁边着了伤疤，一直不见好。MOMO牵过李信一缕头发亲吻，他那里被李信又热又湿的嘴照顾得很好，仿佛李信这具高贵的躯体天生就应该被男人操。

那可真不错。

“我好累...”李信抱着MOMO汗湿的脑袋，声音粘稠得像是撒娇，“帮帮我嘛...”

MOMO在他下巴上落下一个浅浅的吻，接着一把将李信按倒在床上，后者两条修长漂亮的腿箍在腰侧大操大干起来。

他有他这个体格不该有的力量，能把李信整个人钉死在床中央，操得泪水汗水口水混合得乱七八糟，最后逼着双方一起射出来，在艳丽的躯壳上前后绽开木兰花。

木兰。之前李信指着园子里的花说道。

“它们很像你。”李信半开玩笑半认真地继续说，而当MOMO疑惑地问理由时，李信却将右手食指抵在唇瓣上。

“这是秘——密——噢——”

DISC ↹

可他不觉得自己是木兰花。他和那种高尚的洁白花朵没有任何共同点可言。

他只是一丛剧毒的夹竹桃而已。

而木兰花。MOMO捻着身旁累得昏睡的人偏长的发尾，纤细滑下的脊柱线条，白而细腻。

木兰花。李信。

DISC EX

“我觉得你是不是忘了什么？”

“？”

“你不是要我有用？”

“男朋友不算有用？”

“说正经的。”

“我想让你帮我试个人。”

“炸弹？”

“对。”

“谁？”

“崔太贤。”

DISC EX

当然那就是另一个故事了。


End file.
